Hades' Return
by Rekua Kiitsune
Summary: Hades has returned and he no longer has his original body. So he sets his sights for the one born to be his vessel. Andromeda Shun. And Hades does not care what he has to do or who he has to use to get his soul into Shun's body. Even if that means making the world a dark hell.
1. Chapter 1

" Damn it! Why am I doing this?" Shun slammed the book he was studying shut. Leaning back in the chair he ran his hand over his face. Giving a sigh he looked back at his desk and saw all the medical books he was going through for his course to be a doctor. Seven years had passed since he and his friends had stopped the Great Eclipse that Hades, the God of the Underworld had tried to cloak the world in darkness. Not to mention use his body as a vessel for his soul. Thanks to his friend Seiya who suffered a great injury had defeated Hades himself. Now his fellow bronze saints have all gone their separate ways and continued their lives. His brother Ikki, was here with him in Japan, who was always encouraging him to continue his studies. But sometimes he missed the adventure. He was never one for fighting, and sometimes he had no choice. Still the adventure was and being alongside his fellow saints. Shaking his head, Shun returned to his book he had closed. Time to continue.

Ikki stuck his head in the door, knocking on the door. " Hey why don't you come out here and take a break? You been at this for a while now."

" Yeah. If I don't I will be at this all night." Shun got up from his chair and followed his brother into the living room.

" Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

Shun laughed as he saw his friends. Seiya and Shiryu stood with Lady Saori. Hyoga was holding the birthday cake, which he was placing on the table. Kiki was alongside him as well with a huge smile on his face.

" It's so great to see you guys! I can't believe I forgot my own birthday."

" Well this was all Ikki's idea. He said you had been studying so hard and we all hadn't seen each other for a long while. I was just glad I happen to be back in Japan." Hyoga said. He had gone back to Eastern Siberia. His mother had been cursed to stay asleep under the ice and unfortunately he had not been able to save her. But he still wanted to still stay close. It was still his mother. No one blamed him for his decision.

" Same for me. Shunrei and I happened to be here on a small trip. She would be here too but she felt under the weather." Shiryu spoke.

" I hope she feels better soon. But I thank you all for even being here. I still can't believe how I could forget my birthday." Shun turned to his brother. " And I really can't believe you even put this together."

" You're my brother. I wouldn't do this for just anyone. And it's not like I did much but get everyone together. Saori and Hyoga got the cake. Just be happy Seiya didn't try and eat it before it got here."

" Hey. I wouldn't do that. But I'll be more than happy to cut it for everyone." Seiya laughed.

Saori laughed and gave a smile. " We were more than happy to get it. We are so proud of you. We couldn't be happier to celebrate your birthday with you." Saori said, hugging Shun.

Shun laughed and just smiled,hugging Saori back. This is what he needed. Time with his friends. Having some fun and relaxing. Maybe this was his new adventure. Maybe being normal was going to be not so bad.

The Underworld

The collapsed grave and Temple of Hades crumbled more with a violent shake. The stone coffin broke into pieces. Hades stood looking at the stone coffin next to his. He ran his hand over it. As it opened, it revealed who was inside, his older sister, Pandora. She looked at peace. He face looked as if she was free. He leaned down to touch her face only to see his hand go through her. The he realized not in his body. His soul was alone again with no vessel. Damn it, he remembered now. The bronze saints came to his realm and attacked him. He was creating his world of darkness on the earth and they had stopped him along with their precious Athena. Unknowing to him his dear older sister had suffered along the way as well. He would not allow that to be. Even with no body he had his powers. Returning to his sister he reaching back down, pulling her soul back from the very depths of hell he carefully placed it back in her body. Several moments passed. No movement. Was her soul too far gone to return?

Pandora woke up with a sharp gasp. Jerking upward and breathing heavy. Clenching her chest. Looking around she felt fantic. Her gaze adjusting to her surroundings. Where was she? Was she not dead anymore? She remembered dying after helping Phoenix Ikki to aid in helping to stop...looking up she saw him. " Hades? How is this possible? You brought me back? "

" Dear sister. I am so relieved you are awake. How on earth did you die? You have always been by my side, but never in death."

Pandora looked away in shame. She had betrayed him. After all her years of taking care of him. Even looking after his very soul until the host vessel was able to accept his soul. " Thanatos took my life when I aided one of the bronze saints came for you and aid Athena. I had no idea they would have even harm you this badly. I had every confidence you would defeat them."

Hades took in that information slowly. So his former servant killed his sister. Thanatos was very fortunate his was dead for he would be taking his life for harming Pandora. Kneeling down he looked at his sister with eyes with nothing but love. " You have nothing to fear. You are forgiven. I trust you for always being at my side and for the protection. But I need your help once again. I need my body back, only it has been destroyed. That Pegasus saint destroyed me. I need my vessel. Can you assist me in this?"

Pandora wanted nothing more than to pull her brother in a hug. Only she couldn't. His soul would have gone through her arms. So she knew what she had to do to get his body back. For not only was he her brother, he had also brought her back from a nightmare she thought she would never get away from. He had forgiven her for the betrayal she never thought she could redeem herself. Now, now she had that very chance. She was not going to squander this opportunity. Moving with shaky legs she stepped from her resting place and faced her brother. " It will be an honor to help you little brother. No matter what it takes."

And she knew who exactly would be the perfect match for her Lord brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Shun ran up the stairs to his school building. He was running late for class. Today of all days, he had to be running late. Three major tests and new course material all in one day. This was not a very good start to this day. Then energy shifted. Shun stopped and turned to look behind him. What was that? Shun slowly looked around. He saw nothing out of the ordinary yet, something did not feel right. Buy he would worry about it later. Slowly he continued back into a run to his class. He had to hurry, he had tests to pass.

Ikki helped Hyoga with his bags into the guest room. Shiryu and Shunrei had already set up their room near Hyoga's. Seiya was staying with Saori in her mansion. Today he was going to see the children at the orphanage before heading back here. " How is Shunrei feeling?"

" Better. Thankfully we had the doctor to look at her." Shiryu had meant Shun. Shun had gotten Shunrei to allow him to check her since he was in training and all and was more than happy to try and help. " She just caught a bad cold. And thank you for allowing us to stay here instead of the hotel."

" Me too. I had no even found a place to stay yet when I ran into you yesterday." Hyoga stated.

" Don't worry about it. Shun wouldn't have it any other way. Besides he missed everyone. Ever since we all battled Hades and we all went our separate ways he has withdrawn some."

" Yet you seem to have mellowed out a hell of a lot. No offense Ikki." Hyoga said sitting on the couch.

Ikki laughed. That statement was so true. He had been a first rank bastard when Saori's grandfather had sent them all away to earn their cloths. For six years he had been trained to hate and never stop. His master had broken his honorable spirit he saw the love of his life die right in front of him. He then had killed his master and earned his Phoenix cloth and came back working for the evil Pope Aries. Not only turing on his friends he had went after Shun and blamed him for it all. When truth be told he had take Shun's place to Death Queen Island. And he wouldn't ever change his decision. So here he was now, doing odd jobs to earn money so Shun could solely focus on college.

" Why has Shun withdrawn? Are you sure it isn't just the workload of his classes? Honestly we couldn't be more proud of what he has chosen but it isn't something easy." Shiryu spoke with concern.

" I think some of that is it. But honestly, we all became a family and none of us had a great childhood. We all got close due to all our challenges, thus becoming close."

" You have a point, Ikki. Still, it really doesn't sound like Shun."

" Trust me Hyoga I know. But you guys all know Shun wears his heart on his sleeve. But he plays even closer to the vest than most."

Saori sat with with Miho as Seiya played soccer with the children. The laugher from the game was enough to make Saori smile as she saw Seiya playing with them. " The children seem to love Seiya so."

" They do. I am very happy he came by to see everyone. He always seems to be going off and doing something he would rather not tell me but as long as he is being safe then all is well." Miho said with a bit of pride in her voice. She was Seiya's childhood friend and cared for him deeply, and she was always going to be proud of him for all the things he has accomplished. As a man and of course as a Saint.

Thunder crashed against the sky. Black clouds rolled in quick. Seiya stood up and looked around. He felt it. Something dark. Something very familiar and he wasn't sure if he was making a mistake or not. " Miho! Get the kids inside now!"

Miho gathered the children and they go inside the building. Saori went to stand with Seiya. " You felt it as well?"

" Yes. I really don't like this feeling. We better get to the others."

" I agree but you better say good-bye first."

Seiya turned his head to see Miho looking out the window with deep confusion and concern. She had every right to be. Nothing good could come this feeling he had. The sky had stayed dark. Nothing. Giving Saoru a slight nod he went to the front door quickly.

Miho opened the door giving a sigh. " I know that look. Something is wrong again. Isn't it?"

" Yes. Please stay safe. I will be back for another visit soon."

Miho managed a small smile and gave a nod. " You better."

Seiya gave a smile back and went on with Saori. They went quickly to the others.

Shun gathered his things and went on his way home. The day had been long. He couldn't believe how quickly it had gone by. Three major test in one day will do that to someone. Shun pulled his bag over his shoulder as someone came into the room. This cosmos. I know this dark feeling. Shun looked over his shoulder and he saw a woman. Something was not right with her. The dark cosmos was coming from her. Yet it wasn't hers.

" Can I help you miss?" Shun asked poliety. Something about this woman was familiar and he knew this didn't feel right.

" Oh yes. I was looking for someone. He is very important to me. I believe you know him."

" Who are you looking for?"

The woman look a few steps forward to him. They were slow forceful steps.

" You took him away from me. All of you Bronze Saints did. Why would you take away my brother? What did he ever do too you to cause such an action?"

What was she talking about? And how did she know about the Bronze Saints? Shun took a few steps back toward the window. He had no idea what this woman was up too but he really didn't think it was a good idea to stick around. That cosmos surrounding her was getting even darker and even more intense. Opening the window Shun jumped out, landing on his feet. Looking up, he saw the woman looking down at him. With a evil smile across her face. Quickly he disregarded it and ran.

" Why are you allowing him to run?"

" I want them on edge. They know something is coming. But I have made it were they are unsure of what. Just makes it more fun."

Shun made it to the house opening the door and slamming it shut. The entire was home that cosmos had been following him. Growing. Raging in power. He knew that cosmos. Part of him knew that only one being had this power yet he knew it was impossible. The man was dead. Correction. The God was dead. Seiya had defeated him. Was he over reacting? May even over thinking. But hta woman- she was a threat. Just how much of was to be seen. Taking a deep breath he made his way to the living room and placing his things on the table. " Ikki. Hey you home bro?"

" Shun." Shunrei opened the door to the guest room. Coughing she looked at him with a smile. " The others went out. They said they wanted to check on something."

" Hey Shunrei you should get back in bed." He felt her head. She was burning up. " Okay you really need to get back to bed, you really should rest. Thank you for letting me know. I am sure they will be back soon."

Shun helped her back into bed, covering her with a blanket. Quietly he stepped out of the room making his way to the bathroom to look in the medicine cabinet. He opened it to see they were low on anything that would help Shunrei with her fever. " Well the others will be back soon. No harm in going to the drug store down the street." Gathering his keys again he went on his way, locking the door behind him.

Suddenly that dark cosmos was back. Shun jumped back from the door As and attack came at him. Landing on his feet he looked to see mean in black armor. But what surprised him most was the ones attacking had no faces. What the hell? Who were these guys? What did they want? He dare not ask them he knew he had to get away from the house before they attacked again. Shunrei was in the house and he was not risking her life. He turned and ran as fast as possible.

" Hey Hyoga." Seiya called out to his friends as he and Saori saw them on the other side of the road.

" Seiya. You feel it as well? We have been trying to figure it. It feels familiar."

" Yeah we felt it. The sky just went dark and it seems to be all over the city now. We were on our way back to you guys too see if you guys were safe."

" We are fine. Shiryu went back to the house to be with Shunrei. He had an uneasy feeling and didn;t want to leave her alone any more then he had too. We were on our way to Shun's college to see if he was still there."

" This is his normal route home and we have not seen him. I don't like this." Ikki said. He had this deep feeling Shun was in trouble. They had to find him.

Shun jumped as another attack came at him. He dodged it only to be blasted in the back with another. He crashed to the ground and gasped for air. Getting up he saw that woman again. She walked past the two in black armor and reached her hand out. Shun felt his body grow heavy, as if something was keeping him in place. " Who are you? What do you want with me?"

She smiled. Closing her eyes she took a slow breath. Her appearance then chance. Shun couldn't believe who he was looking at. No it was impossible. " Pandora."

" Yes, Andromeda. I believe you have something I need."

" I have nothing for you."

" Oh but you do. And I will be taking you back with me."

Shun hissed as she struggles against the invisible hold. " No."

Pandora laughed. She got down to eye level with Shun and looked him dead in the eyes. " Do you honestly think I am giving you a choice in the matter?"


	3. Chapter 3

" Get away from him!"

" Kiki no!" Shun yelled as Kiki came to his aid, using his telekinesis as an attack on Pandora.

Pandora didn't move as a specter came and blocked the attack. Her focus was purley one Shun. She never even gave Kiki a second glance. The specter let out his own attack and sent Kiki flying toward a tree. Only he never hit the tree. Kiki looked up. " Shiryu!"

" Are you alright Kiki?"

" Yeah but Shun really needs help."

Shiryu moved his head in the direction of the cosmos he was feeling. This had to be a mistake. This cosmos was destroyed seven years ago. After losing his sight again against Poseidon general he had adapted to using his other senses very well. He could tell there were at least three enemies. The one in the middle was focused on Shun but on him as well. And there was one on either side of her. But what was still bothering hi was that cosmos. It was as if the woman was using someone else's power. And if it was who he believed it was then they had a huge problem. " Release him, Pandora. We have no need to fight you. Hades is long gone."

She laughed. " Is that what you truly think?"

" Shiryu get out of here now." Shun said, still struggling to move.

A sudden chill crossed over the area. The specters legs were instantly frozen. They struggled to move only to be blasted with a series of powerful punches. As they landed on the ground they vaporized into black dust. Pandora looked over her shoulder and saw Seiya and Hyoga. They were in there armor. With their goddess Athena behind them. Clearly she was outnumbered. Looking back at Shun she then vanished.

Shun felt his balance return, as he got to his feet Ikki ran up to him grabbing his brothers' shoulders. " Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

" I'm fine. Really, just very unnerved."

Ikki gave a small sigh of relief.

They all returned to the house with a very bad feeling. Shiryu went straight to Shunrei who was resting. Her fever seemed to go down on its own. Very thankful for that he went back to rejoin the others. He was about to bump into Saori as he turned the corner, who was carrying a tray of tea for everyone. " Allow me, Lady Saori."

" Thank you Shiryu, but I have this you all need to sit and relax. I like to help in these small ways." She smiled at him as he moved aside like a gentleman.

Shun stared out at the window while everyone gathered in the living room. Saori placed the tea tray down and sat down with Seiya and Hyoga. No one said anything for several minutes. " Is this really happening? We all felt the powerful cosmos." Seiya spoke breaking the silence.

Kiki just sat on the floor not knowing what to say to his friends.

" Yes we all felt it. And that was Pandora, I thought she had died in the tunnel when she had aided me in making it to the Elysian fields. Thanatos had killed her from even that far away." Ikki came from the back rejoining them. His knuckles were wrapped in bandages. Shun knew he was outside punching a tree. He always did that when he was training or frustrated.

" There was no mistaking that cosmos, it was Hades. He somehow has returned, and he wants my body back. Other wise I do not think I would have been a target."

They all agreed. Shun had been chosen to be his vessel once before and the fact he was the actual reincarnation of Hades himself. It didn't matter that he was a saint of Athena he had been used as the vessel for the God of the Underworld once before. He had no desire to be used like that again. Shun remembered how he had allowed Hades to possess him to aid in holding him back so Ikki or his fellow comrades could have a chance to attack. That did not work out well, but thanks to Saori, Hades had been forced out of his body and forced to return to his real one in which had been vanquished by Seiya.

All this seemed so surreal. This shouldn't be happening. They had defeated Hades and stopped the Great Eclipse and saved everyone. Literally everyone. Which come to think of it. Shun looked out the window and saw the clouds had not cleared. The sky was still dark. As if there was no sun.

" Guys I think we have another problem other than protecting me."

" What could possibly be more important?" Ikki said.

Shun pulled the curtain away and pointed outside. " Stopping this blackout of the sun. This all started today when I was attacked. It has to be Hades and Pandora's doing." They didn't have to say anything for them to agree. They all had came up with the same conclusion. But still nothing was going to stop them from protecting Shun.

Hades stood in his main chambers, overlooking the underworld. Everything was in order again. In his absence the entire underworld had gone crazy but now things were back in its proper place. Demons and specters alike were now back to their duties that they were to uphold.

" Brother." Pandora said as she approached him. " I am sorry for failing you. It shall not happen again."

" You have not failed me, sister. I knew they would protect him at any cost. But I think maybe I should go and collect him myself."

" No! You must not! You are to valuable and a this moment far to vulnerable. I can not allow you to go out there and face those Bronze Saints alone."

Hades turned to face her. " You will not allow me? Please do not forget your place sister."

" I am sorry. But I do not want any harm to befall you."

Hades smiled. " Do no worry. That is why I have brought back as a few others to aid us." Turning his head slightly, a door opened then as if on cue. Pandora felt her heart skip a beep as she saw the two she never thought she would see. Thanatos and Hypnos. The one that held the title of General. They walked forward and knelt down before Hades.

" Thank you Lord Hades for this chance for redemption. We will not fail you this time." Hypnos spoke first.

" Thank you, Lord Hades. I will not fail again to those Saints." Thanatos said each word came out so coldly. He felt humiliated and defeated. Seiya was the one he really wanted to crush. He had defeated him with sheer blind luck. He would not ever allow that to happen again. He then was flung up against the ceiling and then slammed even harder to the ground. Groaning in pain he got up on his knees as he felt the pressure leave his body.

" Thanatos, even as my General you took my dear older sisters life knowing I would never forgive such an act. You will answer to her and do as she commands, as she is my second in command from here on out." Hades looked him dead in the eyes. No gleam of joy. No happiness. Pure anger. Hate. Pure demand. " Are we clear on your orders?"

Thanatos hissed in pain and groaned with annoyance. He remembered that day as if it was yesterday. He had killed Pandora for betraying Lord Hades for helping the Bronze saint Phoenix to the Elysian fields to kill their lord. He thought he was doing right by punishing her for her betrayal. Obviously not. " Yes my lord."

" Good. For now you both need to regain your strength. You shall be summoned for when you are need."

" Yes Lord Hades." Both generals spoke, then leaving at once.

" You as well, Pandora. Go and recover from using the power I loaned to you. You will need to rest before you use any more."

" Yes dear brother."

Hades now alone walked in the chamber as he remembered how everything went as he had held the Andromeda saints body in his control. Just out of reach when Athena had destroyed that control. Not this time. This time when he took control he was going to hold on with everything he had. He was going to take over the saints body for his own. Which in turn meant he had to kill Andromeda's very soul.

And he had no problem doing that.


	4. Chapter 4

Shun gave a sigh as he and Hyoga walked with him to class. Not that he disliked his friends caring for his safety but this was not necessary. He did not need a bodyguard. But for the past week they all had taken turns going with him to class and being there when his day ended. They sky was still dark yet nothing bad was happening. No disasters. No strange environmental issues were going on because the sun was hidden. According to the news it was a strange overcast, in which weather officials were trying to figure out as we speak. But they knew Hades was up to something. Their fear was another Great Eclipse in the works. They did not want that to happen.

" All right, have a good day Shun. Shiryu and Seiya will here this afternoon." Hyoga saidas they came to the college front gate.

" You guys really don't have to do this. We can use our armor, I am not defenseless. You guys really don't need to do anything. And Shiryu needs to be with Shunrei not coming here to babysit me."

" Shun, we know that. We know you are one hell of an opponent in battle. But you are out friend. Like we are really going to leave you to the mercy of Pandora and Hades? Now go on to class and don't worry about anything."

Shun just shook his head. He had response for that. He gave a small smile and went for his first class of the day. He could only hope this day was just like this past week. Uneventful.

Hades stood a good distance away from the bronze saints. He had been watching for a week seeing how they acted and maneuvered. They obviously had figured out he was behind the attacks and the dark sky. Not like he really tried to hide it either. He wanted them to know he was back. And honestly he wanted Shun to know he was on borrowed time. He watched as Hyoga stayed a few minutes longer and waited for Shun to get inside the building, where he was safe. For the time being. Hades couldn't help the smile come across his face as he saw the new student walking toward the building. And the new professor should already be inside. Today was going to be a very eventful day.

Shun made it to his first class in time as it was about to begin. He took his seat gathering his things out from his bag. The door opened as two new people came into the room. One took the empty seat next to Shun and the other went behind the desk in the front of the class. He was tall and his hair pulled back in a long braid. He looked familiar as he saw him from somewhere before. Shaking the feeling off he turned to the professor, who looked very familiar as well. He wasn't sure if they were something he should worry about or this past week was getting to him.

" I apologize for being late, class. I am Professor Magnes. I will be here till Professor Trake can return from his family emergency. Please for the next few minutes view for yourself while I see where were are to start for the day."

Shun and the other students followed suit with the directions given. Thankfully he was already caught up on the reading material and a bit more. Looking up Shun turned his head to see the new student looking at him. Well this wasn't at all awkward. " Did you need some help with the chapter material?"

" I'm sorry, I am being totally weird. My name is Henry. And yes I would appreciate the help. I transferred from a new school and I think your class is a bit ahead of where I was."

" Sure. I have a copy of my notes here. You are more than welcome to look at them. I read ahead every few chapters and make notes and then take notes from the class."

" Wow." Henry took the notes from him and smiled. " Thank you so much. You seem so efficient with all this. You don't find it hard?"

" Yes. But I have a brother and several friends helping with it all. They all encourage me to never give up and that really helps me."

The door to the door opened. " Professor. Magnes. May I please have a word with you?"

" Of course. Please everyone continue with your reading." Looking over his shoulder he looked at Henry. Henry gave a slight nod. Placing his head on his chin he murmured something very low. Slowly one by one, the students fell to their desk.

Shun stood up from his desk in shock. What was going on? Was everyone falling asleep? Shun felt his body grow weary. Stepping back oddly he hit the window. He saw Henry and the Professor standing together with the woman who had opened the door. Blinking several times he looked at them again. He then saw who they really were. Pandora stood before him with a smile on her face. The others he couldn't believe who he was seeing. Thanatos and Hypnos. Hades head Generals. His knees then gave out. No. No this was happening.

" Don't fight it, Andromeda. We are taking you to Lord Hades no matter what."

" No." Shun spoke. It came out more as a whisper. His body grew so tired. Then everything got dark.

" Excellent job, Hypnos. Thanatos bring him. And be careful."

" Yes ma'am." Thanatos said through gritted teeth, as he gathered Shun from the floor. Pandora opened the portal to the underworld leading the way through. Leaving not only class room of students asleep, but the entire college.

Seiya and Shiryu walked up to the college stopping as they came close to the front gate. The dark energy seeping through the building made their skin crawl. Hades had done something.

" This was not Hades."

" Saori. How did you know to come here?" Seiya asked as she approached them.

" I brought her." Ikki said, he was wearing his Phoenix armor. The look on his face told them they needed to stay careful. They both followed suit and applied their armor as well.

" Saori, can you clear the darkness?" Ikki questions.

She nodded. Moving in front of the others raising her hand she summoned her powers of holy light and pushed it forward. Blasting the darkness away. They all walked forward, stressing their caution to the limit not sure of what to expect. They walked through the front hall near the main office, were they heard groaning. Ikki motioned for Seiya and Shiryu to continue down the hall. Saori stayed behind Ikki too watch his back. Not that he really needed it. He was pretty strong on his own.

Ikki opened the door slowly. Taking a step inside, he saw staff on the floor. They seemed to be as if they were waking up. Saori moved around and went to the closest person to help him up.

" Ms. Kido?"

" Mr. Stonewall. What on earth are you doing here?"

" I am the dean of the college. I just started this position a few months ago." Yawning Mr. Stonewall looked ta Ikki. " I assume this is one of your Saints that was in your tournament years ago?"

" Oh yes. Unfortunately this is not a simple matter. We are here to investigate what happened in the school. It so happens one of the students here is a dear friend of mine."

" I see. I will take all the help you can muster, Ms Kido. Please allow me to help you but I must see to all my staff and students."

" Oh of course."

Mr. Stonewall helped his assistant up into her chair and saw she was all right. " Mrs. Landers are you okay?"

" Yes sir. I have no idea what happened. Oh my goodness, is it really four o'clock?"

" Can you remember anything strange happening? Anyone unusual?" Ikki asked the question, he didn't care who answered. He wanted to help them but get to find Shun as quickly as possible.

" Well we had a new student came in today and a new teacher. Oh, there was a very nice young lady that came to speak with the new teacher as well. That was near the beginning of the day. Then suddenly I felt so tired. Now I'm waking up after the entire day has gone by."

They had been like this all day? Saori said Hades didn't do this. Who would do this and have the power to do this?

Seiya opened the door to find them in the office. " Ikki. We found Shun's class and he isn't there."

" What? Are you sure?"

" I am sure. Some of the other students said there was a new student and teacher that are not there either. Shiryu is helping them if they need any."

" Do you have any security cameras?" Saori asked .

" Yes please follow me. The security room is through the back room here in the main office."

They walk with Mr. Stonewall to the back. Pulling his keys from his pocket he unlocked the door to the security room. Quickly he went on the computers. Mrs. Landers looked at the screens as he scrolled through the images. She pointed to the camera on the far left corner. " Look. There are cameras outside the window of most classrooms that rotate and even look in the classrooms for an extra security measure. There is something going on. In the classroom there."

" No. It can't be." Saori said.

Ikki balled his hands into fists as he saw them on the screen. Pandora was leading two mean out into a portal. They weren't just anyone. It was Thanatos and Hypnos. The twin Generals that lead all of Hades' specters. Not only that Thanatos had Shun over his shoulder taking him through the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

Shun woke with a monster of a heachache. The throbbing pain hit his ears like punches. Lifting his head he looked around to see crumbled stone on the floor. Several broken pillars. The room was dim with darkness. He saw stairs below his feet leading to the ground floor with the crumbled stone. He then tried to move only chains stopped him. Shun looked and saw he was chained to a throne. Not just any throne. He was sitting in Hades throne. This was bad. This was very very bad. Shun struggled more. He had to get away. Of all places to be he did not want to be here.

" You can try as much as you wish, but you won't make it through those chains." Hades said walking toward him.

" Let me go. I refuse to be the one you use."

Hades smiled. " You have no choice. You were born to be my new body and I will have it. Unfortunately, this time I can not just enter your body since I clearly see I do not have permission."

" Cleary." Shun spoke with deep sacrasiom.

Hades gave a short laugh. He seemed to be enjoying this. He walked the last few steps up to the throne, getting down on one knee so he was eye level with his prisoner. He hated Seiya for destroying his original body but he hated Shun more. He always had a vessel reborn to host his soul until him. They had made sure it was almost impossible for him to return. But thankfully the main tomb where his real body was at had stayed intact, so he was able to revive enough power to place his soul back to even this corporeal form. But he mostly wanted his body back. " Don't worry. I am not going to take your body right away. I must make preparations. "

Shun glared at him. Not saying a word. Nothing but even more worry sank in from Hades words.

" Brother." Pandora called out.

" A moment." Hades never stopped looking at his vessel. " Just relax and enjoy your last moments. For when I take you body, I will devour your soul and take your body. So you have no chance of returning."

If fear had not set in before it had now. The image of his soul being eaten was not exactly joyous. All Shun wanted to do was get out of these chains that were digging deep into his skin. Even with the fear sinking deep he never once allowed his gaze to flatter. He was not about to let them see how unsure and afraid for his own life he really was. Hades got up smirking. His vessel could play tough all he wanted but he knew it didn't matter. Soon he would have the body he needed to rule Hell again. Along with the darkness he spread on earth he would even gain another realm to do with as he saw fit. Joining his sister they went through the doors, to prepare for the ritual to gain his body.

Shun watched as the doors shut he also believed he heard it lock. He felt the metal of the chains digging deeper in his skin. But that didn't matter he had to get out of here. Shifting and pressing himself forward in the throne he started pulling against the chains. He felt the chains cut deep again this time drawing blood. Hissing he pulled harder. The chain against his neck was pressing deeper in his throat as he pulled against the ones around his arms. I have to get these off. I will not be Hades' vessel. I will not turn on my friends. My brother. Most of all he would not turn on himself. He will never allow Hades to take his body.

Shun took a deep breath. He summoned his cosmos, pulling even harder on the chains. The chains didn't give. Digging deeper within his cosmos he pulled even harder against the chains. Groaning and hissing in pain Shun just continued to pull. Finally he was able to move off the throne and stand up. Pulling again he blasted the chains away. Shattering the metal into pieces. Shun opened his eyes to see his armor on. He had no idea how he had gotten it but he wasn't going to complain. Because now he was going to out of hell. Literally.

Hades stopped walking and laughed. Pandora watched in amazement as she saw her brother continue to laugh. She felt it then. Andromeda's cosmos. He got free? How was that possible? Looking at Hades she knew then. " You allowed him to get free. You told him he couldn't get out of the chains. Yet you allowed him to. Why?"

" I want to see how much and well my new body can withstand. Besides, we at least have to give him a chance don't we?"

Pandora was stunned by her brother's playfulness. But he seemed to truly be enjoying his plan unfold the way it was. To be honest it made her uneasy, but she did not stop him. No matter what she was going to make sure he was successful in his quest to regain his vessel. He was, after all, the ruler of the underworld.

Shun ran through an unknown temple. He felt as if he should remember, knowing he was here seven years ago fighting alongside his friends to defeat Hades the first time. But it didn't matter if he remembered, he just had to find a way out of here. He had to get back to the others and defeat Hades. But what was more odd to him was the fact that no one was around. No spectors. Not even the generals. Yes, something was very off. The Nebula Chain started to move then. Shun stopped running immediately. The chain was telling him something dangerous was around the corner. Slowly he continued forward, there was no other way to proceed.

Finally after what seemed like hours Shun stopped as the chain took him woo where it was sensing the danger. His eyes wide as he saw the field where he and Seiya had found Eurydice and Orphée, the legendary Silver Saint. The field was still covered in flowers and some broken stone pillars still around the field. Orphée had been tricked seeing the sunlight when trying to rescue Eurydice from hell so many years ago. He had then died while helping to defeat Hades. They both moved on then together. But why would the Nebula chain bring him here of all places?

The ground shook violently under his feet. Shun looked around to see what was happening. A large stone come up behind him as thick dark chains grabbed him and tossed him tight up against the stone. Gasping for air Shun tried to move against the chains. He did the same as he did in the throne room and blasted them apart, falling to the ground. The chains just came back and grabbed him again. This time it grabbed his arm as Shun twisted his body. He summoned his cosmos and used his Nebula Chain to hit several places to pierce who or what was controlling it. The stone shattered and the chain hit specters that had been invisible to him. They were the ones controlling the dark chains. The specters fell hard to the ground and vanished from sight. Shun felt his body grow weak. Breathing heavy he realized he had used a lot of cosmos and his body was starting to feel the toll. But he couldn't stop he had to press on. He needed to find a way out. As he stood to his feet he felt his body stop against his will. He couldn't move an inch.

Damn it!

This was bad.

Pandora came before him with her hand out. She was holding him in place as she did before. Hades followed behind her. Thanatos and Hypnos were not too far on either side of him. Another stone came up behind him and he was thrown against it. Black chains trapped him tight against it. Hades moved forward to Shun as he did on the throne. He was pleased that his vessel was strong. He had watched as Shun made his way through the empty hell. But the dark energy through this entire realm should have taken him down several times over. Yet he never faltered. Yet as he expected he would use a fairly good amount of his power. Andromeda was truly a very powerful Saint. He was very pleased. His vessel was perfect. Now it was time to take it for his own.

Thanks to Saori, they got to Sanctuary within about six hours thanks to the jet she owned. They walked to the entrance they once took to enter the realm of the Underworld. Ikki stood in front of the others staring down the dark hole of an entrance. They had no other way to get inside and get Shun back. _How did I let this happen? What kind of brother am I that I didn't protect him better? This shouldn't have happened!_

" Ikki."

He looked over his shoulder to see Saori. Her eyes told him things would be all right. But he was having a hard time believing that at the moment.

" According to my search with the Foundation the sun had been blocked far too long. No natural disasters have happened but the earth needs the sun and so do its people. I know for all of this far more personal than just protecting the people of earth, but we must do this as well." She spoke to them all and touch their armors. Using her light to add to them an extra measure of protection. " Be safe. All of you come home."

They all nodded and jumped in through the entrance. Nothing was going to stop them from returning home. And Shun was coming with them.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally making it through to the Underworld, they all looked around to see where they had ended up at. As it so happened they were not far from the temple in which Hades had used as his temple. Just beyond that were the Elysian fields where his real body once was. The entrance to the temple was open. Looked as if someone had blasted their way through from the inside to get out. It had to be Shun. They all knew he was no slacker when it came to a fight or defense. People think of him as a whimp or even a sissy. He hates conflict of any kind and would rather discuss issues out calmly. But if not and he is put in a corner, he will fight to the bitter end. He had proved that time and time again. Even if he was defeated. Ikki knew that Shun was fighting against Hades as they all looked around for a trace of where he could have gone. Hyoga stopped, slowly turning around as he felt a dark hateful cosmos behind them. It was none other than Thanatos.

" Gentlemen. You have made it after all."

" Where is my brother?" Ikki demanded an answer.

Thanatos just smirked. He held a sword ready for an attack. Hyoga and Seiya stood before him.

" Ikki, you and Shiryu go on ahead. We will deal with him and catch up with you later." Hyoga said.

" You guys can't be serious. Don't you remember it took all of us against him and his brother to stop them?" Shiryu called out.

" Don't worry. We got this. Just go on and get Shun." Seiya said.

Ikki and Shiryu hesitated but ran off in the direction that Thanatos had came from. Seiya saw the direction in which they ran off. He had a feeling he knew where they were headed. But to even get there he and Hyoga had to get past the General of Death himself. Again. Nothing was going to them from getting Shun home.

Thanatos raised his sword, making the first move. Hyoga and Seiya jumped in opposite directions to avoid the attack. Hyoga threw several punches of ice at Thanatos. Aiming at his feet to keep him in place. Seiya then jumped from the other side and slammed his fist into his face. Breaking the ice and sending him flying into the ground.

" Pegasus Meteor Punch!"

" Aurora Thunder Attack!"

Both attacks landed right on target. Hyoga and Seiya stood back. They had a feeling that wasn't enough to defeat him. But they hoped it at least wounded him. Thanatos then rose from the ground. His armor had some cracks. But nothing major. No big damage was done. As they suspected. Bracing for another attack they made their stance as he rose his sword again. Moving the sword in front of them and then he vanished behind them moving the sword again. The slashes from the sword made a ring of energy. Trapping them inside. Thanatos just stood and smirked. This was not good.

" Neither of you will be joining your friends."

" Your attack won't stop us." Seiya said as he moved forward and attempted to move through the ring. As he touched it, it stopped him. Pushing in him back. His arm felt completely numb. Seiya just hissed as pain filled his arm. It was as if the nerves themselves were...dying.

" What did you do to him?" Hyoga looked at Seiya's arm. It was losing color and it was as if his arm was nothing but a limp limb. Touching his arm he felt the cold skin. There was nothing there. The blood had stopped flowing that quickly?

" If you haven't figured it out your friend will soon die since he touched my Ring of Death. My newest attack that my Lord Hades granted me to use. I am going to make sure you all stay here. And I personally will be the one to greet you all in hell."

Shiryu didn't like the sinking feeling that Hyoga and Seyia were in trouble. He followed behind Ikki who was very not the new calm and collected guy they all got used to the past few weeks. He was back to being the brutal Saint that was to be the only one to ever wear the Phoenix cloth. He was to be feared. By everyone. They both stopped as they came to a large beautiful field overflowing with flowers. Why was something like this in the world of the dead? It just seemed so out of place. The walked through the field slowly as they were not sure if this was a trap or not. A small amount of cosmos came from a distance away. Shun. It was Shun. Ikki ran straight toward it. Shiryu followed close behind. Getting closer they saw Shun chained to a half broken stone slab and screaming as if he was in pain. They saw Pandora sitting on a piece of a broken pillar. Just watching. Shun screamed again and broke the chains landing on his knees.

" Shun!" Ikki called out running toward his brother.

A sudden wall of water rushed behind Ikki. Turning he saw Shiryu stanced for a fight. Then he saw Shiryu was not alone. Hypnos the General that gaverened over sleep was with him.

" Go, Ikki! Shun needs you."

Ikki hesitated. He wanted to help his friend but his desire to get his younger brother was more. He nodded to Shiryu and hurried on.

" You honestly don't think you can take me on alone do you?" Hypnos said wielding a spear in hand.

" No. But I will do whatever it takes to get Shun home. And if fighting you alone will help, then I shall do what I must." Shiryu knew the risk. Shun was not only his brother in combat. But he was a fellow brother. Blood or no blood.

Shun struggled against the chains. His eyes never leaving Hades. The man was just standing there as if waiting for the right moment. To be honest, Shun knew Hades was just making him sweat. He was making him struggle for the sheer pleasure. Why? Why didn't he just try and possess his body? There was something else he was wondering about as well. " Tell me something. Why blanket the earth in darkness again? Why take away the sun?"

" When I take over your body I want to expend the Underworld. I wish for it to grow. I wish for the earth to be my new world along with your body. You body after all is my main goal." Hades got up close to Shun then. His hand reaching out he grabbed his vessels throat and used his powers to turn into his soul form. Forcing his way into Shun's body.

" No!" Shun cried out. His cosmos built and burned. It overflowed out of him causing the stone slab to break in halve. Shun landed on his knees breathing heavy and screamed in pain.

" Stop fighting me. You can not win." Hades said. His voice dark and deep.

" No. I will fight. I will not allow you to have my body. I will fight. I will fight even if I die here. I will never be used again!" Shun screamed again as the pain increased.

" Shun!"

Was that Ikki? Not possible. Shun looked and it was. His brother was running toward him. His brother was coming to aid him. Which meant most likely Seiya and the others were here as well. They all came for him. He was grateful for such friends. No not just friends. Family. The fact they came for him aided him in his strength. His cosmos grew even more. He struggled to get to his feet and blasted the chains away. His cosmos overflowed even more than before.

Hades felt Shun's power grow. He was trying to push his soul out. Hades pushed back with his own powers. He was not losing his vessel. Nothing was going to stop him from taking this body!


	7. Chapter 7

Shun opened his eyes to see he was in a vast dark place. Dim light filled every step he took as he got to his feet. Slowly moving around he looked around cautiously. He had no idea where he was. Last thing he remembered seeing was his brother coming to help him. He felt he was being watched from afar. He continued to walk through the dark vast space. It seemed to be endless. The dim light seemed to even get darker and he wasn't even sure why he was following it. It was as if the light was telling him to seek it out. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a shadow following him. He knew he was being followed. It had to be Hades. He was not going to allow Hades to stop him from finding out where the light was leading him. He had to figure it out. This light was trying to aid him in some way. He moved forward and came to where the light was growing brighter. Shun felt the warmth of the light engulfed him as he stepped through it. He was standing on Andromeda Island. The water crashed against the rocks. The breeze was cool and calm. He saw HIs fellow teammates from the island training.

" Shun. There you are."

Shun turned to see June. Her long blonde hair was pulled up away from her face. She wore her training gear. He couldn't believe she was here. This couldn't be real. This was all in his mind. But he still couldn't believe this. He hadn't seen her in so long. His heart kept pounding like crazy. He hadn't realized how much he missed her till now. She looked incredible.

" Are you alright? You seem stunned."

" How are you here? This can't be real." Shun spoke those words as he walked closer to her.

June took his hand in hers and smiled. " And you would be right. This is all in your mind."

" But why? Why here?"

June pulled him along toward the beach to where he did his ultimate test to earn his cloth. June held him close as the water moved against the rocks. Shun felt his heart literally pounding so hard he thought it would come out of his chest. He felt her hand slip into his. Their fingers intertwining. " Do you remember how you asked for this test? How you struggled and yet you proved how much of a fighter you were. And how much you earned your cloth."

" Yes. I also remember someone being very proud and angry with me."

June laughed. " Well you deserved it. Nearly gave me a heart attack. But you did it. And when you went off to Sanctuary and went up against Pope Ares and I tried to stop you. You never backed down. You continued on and you pushed on as a warrior."

Shun sighed. Yeah he was probably too soft hearted. As one of Athena's saints he would rather talk things out then fight but he knew if push came to shove he would fight. He never backed down. His friends and brother always aided him and he had to do just as much.

" Shun stop it. I know you are thinking that having a kind natured soul means you are not strong. But you are wrong. That is makes you very strong. You are one of the strongest people I know. And I would know I trained with you. And this spot. This very spot were you took the ultimate test for your cloth should show you have strong you are. You can beat Hades. You can protect everyone. You can stop him."

" June." Shun turned to her. The confidence she held for him. This may be all in his mind but he needed to hear those words. And them being from her. Shun touched her face with his hand and pulled her close. He leaned down and kissed her. He knew this was all in his mind but for some reason he felt if he didn't do this now he would regret it. He pulled back and smiled.

" You got this."

" Yeah. I do." Shun let her go and jumped into the crashing waves.

Shun felt his cosmos deep inside. He summoned it to the surface and looked and saw Hades. He was there waiting for him. He then turned into his soul form and went straight for Shun.

Shun groaned in pain and knew he had struggling the inter time against him. He had vowed to never be his vessel again. He vowed to find his way home. The day he took the test for his cloth he proved his was worthy. And again he was at an ultimate test. He had to prove that he was the one who could defeat Hades and keep his soul. He shouted and screamed at the top of his lungs and summoned every ounce of his cosmos to the very limit. He shoved Hades out of his body.

Pandora stood as light surrounded Shun's body. To her shock Hades was forced out. He was in his corporeal form and he was burning away. Hades hissed and groaned as he got up and faced his vessel. Pandora went to her brother and wanted to help him but she couldn't as her hands went right through his body.

" How dare you! You will pay for this." Pandora moved to attack Shun but was stopped. Ikki had her wrist in his hand and he was pissed. He flung her aside and faced her himself.

" Stop Pandora. They have won." Hades hissed again in pain. Looking down he saw the Nebula Chain deep in his chest.

The Ring of Death around Hyoga and Seiya vanished. Looking down at his arm Seiya moved his fingers. He could feel the blood moving and the warm return to his arm. Hyoga stood before Thanatos. He took his stance and rushed forward. Thanatos rushed forward with his sword to attack. Hyoga was wide open and the sword would pierce through his chest plate of his cloth. As it did nothing but ice shattered. What? A fake?

" Freezing Coffin!"

Thanatos felt his body grow cold. Looking down he saw ice covering his entire body. How was this possible? He was defeated by a damn bird boy and his ice? But how? For he and his brother had only been brought back due to Lord Hades power and if he were to be defeated then they would be …nothing.

Shiryu breathed heavy as he dodged Hypnos' attack. Every attack he had used against him had been for nothing. No scratches no dents. Not a single mark on Hypnos as he continued to come at him at top speed with his spear. Shiryu felt his cosmos waning and his feet gave as he went to his knee. Hypnos then came again and the spear was aimed right as his heart. But as the tip reached his cloth Hypnos fell to the ground as if he had been struck in the back. His body then vanished.

" Shiryu!"

Shiryu turned to see Seiya and Hyoga coming to him. " You guys all right?"

" Yeah. You?" Seiya asked him. Seeing all the cuts and bruises that were already forming on his arms and face.

" Yeah I am fine. Let's go on and help the others." They all went on and hurried over across the field. They ran and they soon came to see Ikki standing between Shun and Pandora. They looked and they saw Shun facing Hades head on. He had done it. Shun had defeated Hades!

" How? How did you push my soul out?" Hades said as his soul continued to burn away.

" I told you Hades. I was not going to allow you to take my body as your own. And with defeating you this means the world will have the sun back. I hope this time your soul will rest in peace."

Hades laughed. " Even to an enemy you show compassion. You truly were the perfect choice. Please if I may have one last request."

Shun stood waiting for his request. Ikki stood not far from them, watching for any attacks that would come at Shun. He couldn;t have been more proud of his brother for taking his stand against Hades and being who he is. " Tell him your request already."

Hades eyed Ikki for a moment before his last moments were to be lost he then turned back to Shun. " I gave Pandora new life. Please allow her to rule the Underworld in my place as she sees fit. She will not fight you. Will you sister?"

Pandora hesitated. She hated that he was bargaining for her life. But at the same time she felt the love her brother had for her and she would do anything and everything for him. Even this. " Yes. I will not fight you. I will assist you all to even reach back home. You have my word."

" Then we shall not harm her." Shun said giving his word as well. Hades then vanished into nothing. It was over. The nightmare was over. They could all go home. Shun then fell to his knees from pure exhaustion. Ikki felt an arm go around him. Looking up he saw His brother.

" Thank you for coming, brother."

" You knew I would. But it seems you didn't need me. The other even held back the Generals so I could be here for you and I didn't even need to lift a finger." Ikki said proudly.

" Shun are you okay?" Seiya said as he and the other came to them.

" Yeah. Are you guys?"

" Couldn't be better." Shiryu said.

Hyoga nodded. " Yeah. We hadn't had a good fight for a while so that was a good warm up."

" If you all want to leave, then take this portal. It will take you to where you entered in which I am sure Athena is waiting for you all to return." Pandora said as grief swelled up in her voice.

Shun reached out to her and touched her shoulder. " Take care of your new life, Pandora. Don't waste what your brother gave to you. And thank you." He went through the portal, the other following behind him.

Saori stood as she saw the sun rising across the sky. They had done it! They stopped Hades. Then she turned to see them coming from the entrance to the Underworld was. She smiled and ran to them and couldn't have been happier. They all were here. " Thank goodness! You are all here. Shun I am so glad you are safe. And look. You all brought the sun back to the earth."

" Thank you Lady Saori. I am happy to be back. With my family." Shun spoke. And to be honest he couldn't think of any other better people he would call his family.


	8. Chapter 8

Shun felt nervous. It had been a month since everything with Hades and since then he had graduated college and began an internship with the the best hospital in town. He was working with the best medical minds in the medical field. He then wanted to move on to clinics to help those who really needed help and didn't have the money for it. He had several ideas and he couldn't wait to share them with his colleagues. But tonight was different. Very different. And special. Ever since he had seen June in his vision he couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted to find her and thanks to Saori they had. June had helped create a new Andromeda Island for future Saints and ones one of the ones that helped train them. Once he had graduated he went and found her on the island. He had been so happy to see her and thankfully she had been the same. She even agreed to come to Japan and spend some time with him. And tonight he was hoping he was to convince her to stay with him here forever. He grabbed the small box from his dresser put it in his coat pocket.

" Shun, she's here." Ikki called from the hall.

Shun smiled. He had to calm himself. His heart once again was pounding so hard in his chest. It was going to be all good. It was going to be a great evening and everything was going to go perfect. He came out and saw June standing in the living room. She was in a nice dark blue dress. She looked absolutely beautiful. He couldn't breathe. " June you look so incredible."

" You don't look bad yourself. So do I get to ask where we are going?"

" It is a surprise." Shun looked to his brother with a smile. " And let the others who are hiding in the kitchen know I thank them for their support." Shun said as he wrapped his arm around June's waist and opened the door for her allowing her to go first through as he followed her.

Ikki laughed as he turned to see everyone peeking from the kitchen. They all came tonight to see how everything was going to go and hope it was good news.

" Oh man we have to wait and see what she says?" Kiki said pouting.

" That is how it works, Kikki. Besides, I bet he is far more nervous than anything else." Shiryu said laughing as Kikki continued to pout.

" She is going to say yes. They have been going out since they returned for a little over a month now right? Plus they have been through so much together when they were younger." Seiya said.

" Does anyone know where they are going?" Saori asked looking at Ikki for the information.

Ikki blinked. "Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not telling."

Everyone just stared at him. Ikki sighed. Part of him wondered why he had became a nice guy. Maybe if he had stayed the cruel bastard he use to be. Before he was a very cruel person from all the horrible things he had gone through on Death Queen Island. But his brother is the one who helped him become who he was. And he honestly could never thank his brother enough.

Ikki sighed again and just laughed. " Well, I do think we need to go for a nice stroll on the beach. What do you think, Shunrei?"

" I think it is a wonderful idea." She smiled at Shiryu. Who just blushed as she was smiling at him.

" The limo is right outside everyone. Lady Saori do you mind? " Hyoga asked with a huge smile on his face. He was just like everyone else wanting to see how everything was going to go.

Saori nodded in an agreement. They all went outside and gathered in the limo and followed Ikki's directions.

Shun sat across from June at one of the most romantic beach restaurants. He had arranged for their table to be as close to the water as possible so that had an amazing view. He caught her looking out several times to just stare out enjoying that very sight. Yet he couldn't take his eyes off her. He honestly couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a girl as her in his life. The past month with her had been amazing. He wanted so much more with her. But he knew she wanted to go back and train the new generation of Saints and he honestly did not want to stop her. Yet he never wanted to let her go.

" Shun? Are you okay?"

Shun blinked. " Yes. I am." His voice shock. Well if that was not a dead give away to his nervousness he had no idea what was. The waiter came with the bill for dinner and Shun paid him and gave him a very nice tip. " June would you like to go for a walk. I know the perfect place on the beach." Shun got up from his chair and reached out his hand to her.

" I'd love too." June smiled as she took his hand.

As they came to the sand June reached down and took her shoes from her feet. She never let go of Shun's hand. This date had been so romantic with the lovely dinner and the beautiful view. And now the sunset walk on the beach. She didn't think it could get more romantic. Being with Shun for a little over a month now she had fallen even more in love with him. She had been so surprised when he came and found her but even more overjoyed to see him. He had stayed for a few days just telling her of his journeys with his brother and friends that she almost couldn't believe they all had survived. They all had been through so much. Now here she was with the man she loved and never wanted to leave. But she knew she had to go back to the island. But she wanted Shun as well. Was it possible to have both? Could she still have this relationship and train others on the island. At least he would be a great reason to return to Japan.

" June."

" Yes?"

Shun pulled her close and leaned down and kissed her slowly and deep. Pulling back he saw her blue eyes looking back at him. Filled with love and warmth. Well it was now or never. " June. When I was trapped by Hades, I had a vision. A vision of you."

" I know you told me I helped you see how strong you are."

" Yes, yes you did. But what I didn't tell you was that I kissed you. And I realized how much I not only admired your strength and courage. But how much I love you. And to be honest I really do not want to let you go. I don't want you to even go back to the island without a reason to come back. And I want a reason to come to the island. June I want you in my life as much more than my girlfriend." Shun got down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his coat pocket opening it to show a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

June gasped as she saw him on one knee with the ring? Was he..? Oh he was! Tears swelled in her eyes and her heart leaped in her chest as she knew what he was going to ask her.

" June, will you marry me?"

June choked on her tears, smiling. " Yes. Yes of course!"

Shun got up and placed the ring on her ring, holding her so close.

" She said yes! Hurray!" Kiki yelled and ran towards them.

June and Shun turned to see everyone coming toward them in a joyous faces. They all came and hugged and congratulated them. Saori and Shunrei hugged June and looked at the ring. They loved it. The guys all patted Shun on the back and couldn't have been happier for him.

" Nice job Shun. You did good." Hyoga said.

" Yeah we knew you would." Seiya spoke smiling at his friend. Shiryu nodded and gave asmiel as well.

" I couldn't be happier for you little brother." Ikki said laying his arm across his brothers shoulder in a brotherly hug.

" Thank you. Thank you everyone. But I have to ask, how did you all know where to find us?" Shun asked looking at his brother.

Ikki shook his head. " I have no idea what you are talking about. We all just wanted to go for a walk on the beach."

June came and hugged. " I don't care that they followed us here. I am just happy to share this with everyone as much as I am you."

Honestly, Shun couldn't have agreed more. He knew he had to be the luckiest man alive. He was heading in a great direction with his career. He had a family he had no idea what he would do without. A brother he knew would be with him through thick and thin. And know he knew he was going to have the most amazing woman for the rest of his life. Everything was perfect. And he wouldn't change anything.


End file.
